U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,887, issued May 2, 1972, discloses a "Detachable Protector for Steel Bodies." In The commercial application of the protector described in this patent, it has become apparent that the protector must adhere firmly to a car door or other object to be protected with a tenacity so that it can be removed only with significant effort.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved detachable protector for steel objects.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a protector for steel objects such as automobile or appliance doors, including an arrangement wherein the object is made of magnetic plastic material and wherein the magnetic properties of the plastic material are enhanced by the inclusion of a paramagnetic metal member.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.